History
by sasorilover7
Summary: "If I knew I was going to go down in history, I wouldn't have had kids, and I Definitely wouldn't have left those kids in Konoha"  Sakura  M for deaths, GaaSaku fic
1. The mission

History

Ch.1

"_If I knew I was going to go down in History, _

_I wouldn't have had kids, _

_And I definitely wouldn't have left those kids in Konoha" ~Sakura Haruno  
><em>

"Are you sure, Sakura? You don't _have_ to take on this mission." A voluptuous blond says from behind a cherry wood desk piled with paperwork.

"I can do it, Tsunade-sama. I'll bring Sasuke back. Besides, we both know Naruto can't do it now." I point out.

Tsunade sighs. "Yes, now that _they're_ involved. Sakura…"

Now it's my turn to sigh. "Shishou, if you've said it once, you've said it a thousand times. I _know_ it's dangerous. It always is when they're involved." I hear a soft click behind me. Probably Shizune coming in. "That's why for this mission Naruto won't due, it has to be me."

Shizune walks over to Tsunade's side. "Fine." Tsunade sighs again. "Get ready for your mission then." I turn to leave.

"Tsunade-sama?" I ask, almost forgetting to tell her. She looks up. I give her a sad smile but continue on. "This is going to be my last mission. Thank you for all that you've done for me, but after this I'm going to be strictly medical. I'm also thankful for all that the Leaf has given me, but I'm leaving for the Sand. Where my family is."

For a brief second, I see the saddest look in my shishou's eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that look before. "I understand." Then she smiles and I know she'll make Shizune pour her Sake when I leave. "I wish you happiness."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I say and leave. Sure enough, I hear the clink of the Sake bottle against its matching cup. The cup with the chink in it. I smile at the memory of how it got there.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks, pouring the Sake.<p>

"What is it?" The blond asks.

"What did Sakura mean when she said that Naruto can't do this mission? What mission is it? And what family does she have in Sand? Her parents died."

"Remember a couple years ago when Sakura left to go there to cure someone because Konkuro accidentally poisoned them and forgot to make the antidote?" She asks and Shizune nods. "And how she didn't come back until a year and a half later?

"She did a very… Hmm, what's the word? Oh well. The thing is, she fell in love with the Kazekage."

"Gaara?" The black haired woman asks, incredulous.

"Well really, he fell for her. But he got lucky because she likes him back. Not too long after, she got pregnant and they got engaged."

"When did you learn this? It wasn't in her report . . ." Shizune trailed off, mentally re-looking over Sakura's report.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. It took me two months to get the whole story out of her. Remember how I always tell her that she's a 'lucky girl'?" Shizune nods again. "Well her luck ran out because she had to give birth to fraternal twins. The pain must've been horrible, she being the best medic in Suna at the time with no one to help her."

"Oh my! I guess lady luck decided to go against her this time." Shizune comments.

"Yeah. So this is her last mission. I'm sad that she's retiring so soon (before me!), but I wish she'd do that instead of this mission."

"Why? What's her mission?" Shizune asks.

"She has to bring Sasuke back. The reason Naruto can't do it is because I recently got a hold of SS secrecy ranked Intel that Sasuke's joined the Akatsuki."

"What's 'SS secrecy rank'?" She asks.

"It's the highest ranked Secrecy. It's information that can't be bought."

"Then how'd you get it?" Shizune asks.

Tsunade smirks with a glint in her eyes. "I have my ways."

"Okay… But you still haven't told me Sakura's full mission, just that she has to bring Sasuke back from the Akatsuki. How exactly is she supposed to do that?"

"She has to become a member. That's going to be hard but it isn't the hardest part. She has to gain their trust. That's the hardest part because, well, it's the Akatsuki. That's also the longest part. It'll take years, and that's also why it's a hard mission for her.

"She has to go that long away from her family, the Village, her friends, and most of all, people who know and trust her. Instead she has to spend that time in a place where nobody likes her and/or is suspicious of her."

"Do you really have to make her go on this mission, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks, hoping that she can reassign it to someone else, or just call it off entirely.

"That's the problem. I told her she didn't have to do it and I _really_ don't want her to do it, but she won't let it go. Argh! I wish I never called her in! Shizune! Why didn't you stop me?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Was the woman's habitual response. "Wait, it's not _my _fault. I wasn't here! Tsunade! Don't laugh at me!"

* * *

><p>"Bye Kotetsu! Izumo!" I call out. I wave to the guys standing guard at the gate.<p>

"Bye Sakura." Kotetsu smiles.

"Don't die!" Izumo jokes.

_The End_


	2. The Akatsuki

History

Ch.2

"Hey Leader-sama!" A boisterous boy with an orange mask shouts.

"Tobi. Shut up." Kakuzu slams his door shut.

"What do you want, Tobi?" Asks an orange haired man with facial piercings.

"There's a pretty girl with pink hair outside the base. I talked to her and she said she wanted to join. I told her I'd ask Leader-sama and that she had to wait there."

"Idiot!" A blond boy smacks Tobi on the back of his head. "That's probably a spy trying to destroy the Akatsuki! Why'd you show her where our base was?"

"What? No! Tobi didn't do that! Tobi's a good boy! He was coming back from the mission and she was already standing outside the base!" He yells.

"It's Sakura." A boy with raven hair and the Sharingan comments.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Pein asks.

"I think I've seen her before. She's one of Kakashi Hatake's students, right?" A fish man asks.

"Yeah." Says the Sharingan user. "Anyways, I know what to do. Let her in and bring her to _The Room_."

Pein shoots him a skeptical glance then shrugs. "If you say so. C'mon everyone. Tobi, you go get her and then stand guard outside."

"Awww! But Tobi wants-"

"That's what you get for bringing her here, yeah." Deidara smirks.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to join the Akatsuki?" Pein asks.<p>

"Hello to you too." I grumble. "Wow, nice room. All grey, pretty blank too, could use a woman's touch…"

"You wanna play housekeeper?" Kisame asks. "With the _Akatsuki?_"

"Actually, it would be _designer_ and _no_ I don't wanna play housekeeper with the Akatsuki, I want to join." I shoot fish face a look.

"Why?" Pumkin head asks again.

"The same reason you want to." I say casually.

"_World Domination?_" Pein asks.

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't say the same reason as Tobi, I said the same reason as _you_, Pumpkin head." I glare at nothing in particular.

"Why are you fucking glaring at me, pinky?" An old man yells. Pumpkin head holds up a hand.

"First of all, the name's Pein, but to them it's Leader-sama. Secondly, how do you know Tobi wants that?" Pum-Pein asks.

"If you get to order things off, 'Pein, but to them it's Leader', then I don't see why I can't. So, _firstly,_ my name's Sakura, _not_ Pinky. Got it Old Man? Secondly, Orange-face out there totally gives it away that he wants World Domination.

"As a matter of fact, I know why _all_ of you are here. Now what's funny is that I still want to join." I smirk.

"Well, you can't because Sas-" Blondie with a ponytail gets cut off.

"Sas?" I ask. "That's new. When did he change his name? I think I liked it better before." Still can't get that smirk off my face, oh well…

"You can't join." Kakuzu says flatly. Hmm, what's a good nickname for him….?

"Yeah, you used to like Pedo-snake Jr." Deidara laughs.

"That would cause problems." Pein agrees.

"Besides, you still fucking like him." Old Man chimes in.

"You guys are stupider than I thought." I laugh. Then someone mumbles we weren't the ones who used 'Stupider' as a word.

I ignore it and go on. "I'm not in love with an idiot who abandoned me to _try_ to kill off the rest of his clan. Would you be? On second thought, have any of you ever _been_ in love?" I start laughing when nobody says anything.

"She's fucking laughing at us." Old Man growls.

Kakuzu gives him a you-really-are-stupid glare. "I know that."

When I stop laughing, I speak again. "Never mind. I don't want to join a big bad group that can't do anything when someone laughs at them. Even if they are all scary bad guys, it turns out they can't do anything to a measly girl that's shorter than them, let alone try to make her stop laughing."

"She's really pissing me off." Kisame growls. _Can fish growl?_

"We all share the mutual feeling." Kakuzu glares at me.

"Fine." Pein says. "Bring him in."

"Who? Tobi?" I laugh some more until the person actually comes into the room- then I shut up.

_ He's taller_ is my first thought. I'm a little shocked that he's wearing the Akatsuki cloak though, I guess I always imagined him to be wearing the same Uchiha clothing he wore as a kid.

"That shut her up." Old Man smirks. I ignore him.

_ Still the same eyes._ The stand-offish air around him, everything, it's all the same. Even . . .

And that's when I burst out laughing again. Only worse this time, because I'm on the floor clutching my sides. Everyone just stares at me, even Old Man doesn't say anything.

With tears streaming down my face, I finally get back up off the floor. I just barely have my laughter under control. "You still have the same stupid hair as back then."

End


	3. The Smirk

History

Ch. 3

They all stare at me.

10 seconds . . .

20 seconds . . .

30 seconds . . .

"What?" I say, getting to be the slightest bit self-conscious. "Well, he _does_. It's not like it's my fault."

After about ten more seconds of silence, Pein sighs. "To be a part of the Akatsuki, you have to fight one of us." Pein gestures to everyone in the room.

"Do I get to pick who?" I grin mischievously.

"No." Pein glares at some random space.

"The fuck did I do wrong? How come you're all fucking glaring at me?" Old man shouts.

"Shut up." Kakuzu threatens. I'm not sure how to threaten someone with just two words, but maybe I can get some pointers from Kakuzu…

"So then who do I get to fight? And where is everyone else?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Kisame smirks, totally giving it away.

"You know, Paper doll girl, Water boy, Freak Face, and what's-her-name… The wimpy red-head that senses chakra signatures."

"Paper doll girl?" The only girl in the original Akatsuki asks. "Try Konan."

"I know your name. All of yours, actually, but since I'm not a member yet, you'll be Paper Doll girl. He'll be the blondie in a ponytail, and that one will be Old Man." I say, pointing to her then Deidara, and lastly Hidan.

While I was assigning nicknames, Sasuke's team decided to finally grace us with their presence.

"Who's she?" Freak Face asks.

"New meat?" Water boy flashes a wolfish grin.

"Can I kill him?" I grin sadistically back.

"Damn, another one like Juugo." Water boy sighs, shaking his head like _I'm _the one who did something wrong. It was _him_ that decided to be born!

"No, you have to fight Deidara. I suggest you both fight outside because if you wreck this hideout" Pumpkin Head looks pointedly at Deidara who gives him a sheepish grin. "You won't live long."

I grin and slap Pein on the back, he jerks forward at the unexpected blow. "Don't worry about it because I already won."

"I wouldn't say that, un. The battle hasn't even begun, yeah." Deidara smirks.

"Yeah, I know. If I were you, I'd want to crawl in some deep, dark place, and never show my face again. I mean, who loses a fight when it hasn't even begun? It's really sad." I shake my head in mock disappointment.

"What are you talking about, un? I haven't lost, yeah." Deidara growls.

"Yeah, you have." I smirk. "Does this look familiar?" I ask, holding out a small pouch.

Deidara's mouth drops. "M-my clay, un! How did you get that, hmm?" He yells, then he tries to snatch his pouch back.

Shhhng!

Out of (seemingly) nowhere, some iron thread wraps around Deidara's arms and hands. The kunai it's connected to gets lodged into the ceiling above him.

"Don't move, unless you _want_ to tear your arms off." I inform him. He suddenly goes ridged, it doesn't even look like he's breathing.

"When did you set this up?" Konan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It had to have been before I got here . . ." Karin mumbles.

"And how did you know to go after Deidara?" Pein asks suspiciousness laced in his words.

"I didn't. I didn't know who to fight, so I made it so I could fight any of you. And win, of course."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growls. I smile.

"Exactly what I said. Except for Tobi and Pein, I made it so that I could defeat anyone and everyone in this place."

"What'd you do?" Kisame asks, interested.

"There wasn't any genjutsu involved. I didn't detect anything." Karin informs.

"You didn't?" I ask. "Really? You didn't? Ah! That makes me really happy! Now I can relax!" I laugh and purposely let myself go just a little bit so she can see it. Then I put it back up and give her a knowing smile.

Her face completely drains of color. "H-how?" She whispers, terrified of what I did.

"Trust me, it was _not_ easy! Especially with you and Pein. I thought Sasuke would be tough too, because I didn't know how much he grew, but I shouldn't have worried. I've always been the better at genjutsu and it looks like I still am." I congratulate myself.

"What? What'd she do?" Sasuke demands. Even Pein looks a little anxious at Karin's response.

"It's so elaborate, and there's so _many!_ How? How'd you do it? A chakra transfer had to have been used! But I didn't notice! _I didn't notice anything!_" She yells at the end. I smirk. _Someone's having a meltdown . . ._

"Like I said, it wasn't easy. I'd tell you, but a magician never reveals her secrets. Seriously, I thought Sasuke would've at least improved _some,_ but it's like he's that same, weak little boy as when he faced Itachi and Kisame for the first time." I see the anger rise in Sasuke's face, it's so out of character for him that it's funny. "Yes, Naruto did tell me about that. You should never trust him to keep his mouth shut."

Then I look over to Deidara who hasn't been paying attention. This whole time he's just been glaring at me.

"I told you that you lost."

"Release. Me. Now." He growls. I look over to Pein.

"Am I in?" I raise an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes, let her join!" Karin shouts.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Sasuke glares coldly down at her.

"If you value your life or _pride_" Oooh, burn Sasuke. "I suggest you let her join!" Karin yells at Pein, not even glancing at Sasuke even though she said that to him especially. I smirk.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Suigetsu asks.

This whole time Juugo hasn't spoken much, but he's been eying me like I'm another predator invading his turf. One that's smarter and stronger than he is.

"Kill her." He mutters finally. "She's too powerful. Kill her or she will you."

"Juugo?" Sasuke asks. Is that concern in his voice? Nah, he's just angry that his team has gone crazy. Took them long enough to notice . . .

"Learn how to control your team, Sasuke." Pein barks. Then he turns to me with narrowed eyes. "What are you after?"

Smart boy. He changed tactics. Instead of looking like an idiot leader by asking _what did she do?_ Over and over again, he acknowledges the threat I pose. So he tries to calm the storm before it comes. Or tries to evade it completely.

I smirk.

"For now, I just want to be a part of the Akatsuki." I say oh-so-innocently.

End

Hey all, if you see any errors, could you please tell me? I typed this one pretty fast, so I wanna know if i misspelled something... thanks!


	4. The Decision

History

Ch. 4

"Fine, you're in. Release Deidara and everyone else. Make it so that Karin can see it so I know it's gone." My new leader orders.

And I do. Of course, just to piss him off, I release Deidara last, after I undo all my jutsu.

"Bitch!" He snarls.

"Aw, I love you too, ponytail." I smile.

"Karin, show her to a room. Deidara, go find Tobi." Pein shoots him a glare. "_Now, _Deidara." Blondie stomps off. "The rest of you, dismissed."

* * *

><p><span>3 months later<span>

"Did you set it up?" A man with a bandaged right eye and a walking stick asks.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." A bear Anbu confirms.

"Good." Danzo smirks. "It's about time to get started."

* * *

><p><span>1 12 year later

"Are you sure? Is this information correct?" I demand.

"Y-yes! I-I wouldn't lie to you, Sakura-sama!" A man with black hair and a weasel-like face stammers.

I glare at him for about five seconds. For each one it looks like about 100lbs. get dumped onto his shoulders.

Before he speaks, I hold up a hand. "You will not share this information to _anyone _else. If you do, I will hunt you down and personally dismember you. Starting with castration. _Do you understand?_" I demand.

"Y-yes!" He yells, nothing but terror in his eyes because he knows I'll do it. I do too, and that's the reason why he's missing both pinky fingers.

"Leave." I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture. He all but bolts.

"You've gotten pretty good at that throughout the past year." A brown-haired, blue-eyed boy laughs.

He's the bartenders son. That's where I am right now, in a bar, squeezing information out of a weasel about the Leaf. What? I'm still completely loyal to the Leaf, even if I'm now a 'member' of the Akatsuki.

"Yeah, well, it's what the job calls for." I say to the boy.

"What kind of job is that?" He asks. Ever since about a year ago, when I made this my information hotspot, this boy has tried to figure out my 'job'.

I like to think of it as a game, but sadly, he's never going to get the prize at the end. I'm not stupid enough to say that I'm a part of the Akatsuki.

"Well, if you ask the next guy, he'll say I'm a banker's daughter. The guy next to him will say he doesn't care about a pink haired broad and what she does to get money, so get me a drink already, bar-boy. And the guy _after _him will say I'm a traveler because of my clothes, and then you could ass . . ."

"I get it, I get it. You're never going to tell me, are you?" He asks, a little disappointment showing on his face.

"You think you're going to sucker me in with that face? No, you got to do better than that. Add in some tears or something." I laugh. He pouts, probably mad because I didn't fall for his act like so many other girls.

"C'mon, let's go out by the bar and your dad. This empty room is getting lonely." I say, patting his head. We walk out. "Hey, Old Man!" I yell to the bartender, no, Hidan did not come with me on my little information spree. "You have to teach your son better in the ways to a woman's heart!" He laughs.

"And what else do I have to teach him?" He jokes.

"Well, for one, some fake tears. That always pulls at a woman's heart. Well, if they look real enough."

He laughs some more. "That's a good one. So, you going to buy something this time? Something besides information?"

"Yeah, I have to find another information place, so I probably won't come back here again. The guys are catching onto me." I say, sitting at one of the stools.

"Guys?" He asks, getting a cup for me.

"Not you too, Old Man!" I laugh.

"Well, who wouldn't be curious if a pretty girl like yourself is cutting off fingers for information?" He says, a curious glint in his eyes. I laugh.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but then the drinks free." I smirk.

He smirks back. "All right, deal."

"Great! A free drink!" I laugh. I hear the bartender whisper to his son, 'And _that _my boy, is a better way to get a girls information than fake tears.' "Okay, lean in close. I'll tell you." He does. "I'm an assassin." I laugh when I see his face.

"No fair, you tricked me." He laughs, thinking I was joking.

I polish off the rest of my drink in one gulp and get up to leave.

"You're not coming back, and you _still_ won't tell me what you do?" The boy says, exasperated. I just smirk and walk out the door. "That's so unfair!"

"Sora! Get her glass! Stop whining, boy! Some women are stubborn like that. You can't do anything to change 'em!" The bartender yells, and Sora grumbles some more.

"Dad!" He yells when he picks up the glass.

"Sora, I told you to stop whining!" He yells back, pouring a drink for another customer.

"It's not that, dad. Come look what she left in the glass!" His dad comes over. "What are these?" He points to some needles with a purple liquid coming out of the ends and it mixing with the little bit of alcohol that's left in the glass.

"Poisoned Senbon Needles." The bartender says, awed.

"Dad?"

"I can't believe it! She really is an assassin!"

* * *

><p>When I get back to the base, I completely ignore Kisame and Hidan and hurry to my room. I go over the information that I got from the informant in my head.<p>

If it's correct, Danzo has hypnotized Tsunade and Naruto into thinking that I'm a traitor.

That I joined the Akasuki of my own free will. I just hope they don't believe it.

Unfortunately, I know Danzo won't leave any room for failure. And that's why I have the brand of a traitor and a bounty on my head. So here are my choices:

Go back to Konoha and die.

Stay with the Akatsuki and finish my mission.

I do what Tsunade would want me to.

I stay to finish the mission.

E**n**D

HaHa! How was this chapter? Please Review, I love it when people press that button!


	5. The Idiot

**Warning!** Sasuke is Very OOC in this Fanfic.

History

Ch. 5

"Hey Hidan. Going somewhere?" I ask when I see him packing his things.

"Yeah. Kakuzu and I got a new mission. Seems like Tobi and Deidara got one too." He says, not really paying attention to me.

"Okay, Thanks. Good luck on your mission." I say and leave.

"Wait, Sakura!" He yells to me.

"What?" I stop in the hallway. He comes out with his bag.

"In three days, two months will be up." He smirks.

"Yeah. So if you want to play poker in three days, I'll play you anytime."

"Same deal?" He asks, I smirk.

"Same deal."

"You're going to lose one of these days, Sakura." He laughs and goes to Kakuzu's room.

"I don't think so Hidan! It's quite peaceful around here when you don't swear for two months." I holler to him.

"Think how peaceful it'll be when you have to swear every other sentence." He hollers back.

I smile to myself. _That's never going to happen._

"Hey, Kisame." I greet him when I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." He says around a mouthful of sandwich.

I grab a bag of chips out of the pantry and open the package. "Tobi and Deidara got a mission."

"Really? Doesn't Kakuzu and Hidan have one right now?" He asks.

"Yeah. Why's it gotten so busy all of a sudden? Everyone's either going on a mission or they're already on one. You guys even have _me_ going non-stop and I've only been here for about three years."

"Yeah, well Sasuke's team came only a little before you did. D'you know that their first mission was to capture the eight-tails? It was. Not that they succeeded though…" Kisame trails off.

Then Zetsu walks into the kitchen. "**Kisame. Sakura.** You have to see Pein-sama." Black Zetsu starts out, but White Zetsu took over at the end.

"Okay." I say, and down the rest of my chips. Kisame throws away his plate but takes the sandwich with him.

"You're such a glutton." I tease.

He looks at me. "You were the one who practically inhaled those chips." He points out. Then I burp. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah." I dismiss the whole thing with a wave of my hand.

When we get to Pein's 'mission assignment' room, we meet Suigetsu.

"Long time no see, Water Boy." I smirk.

"Hey, tree girl, fishy." He smirks back. He thinks it's funny to tease me because I'm named after the Sakura tree. Immature, I know (But who am I to talk?).

"Kisame, you're with Suigetsu." Pein says. "Fill him in on the way."

"Got it." Suigetsu nods.

"See you later, Sakura." Kisame smirks. "Then again, maybe not."

"Bye." When they're both out the door, Pein finally turns to me.

"Go get Sasuke." He says.

"He hasn't come back yet?" I ask.

"If he did, would I assign you this mission?" Pein asks, obviously annoyed. Apparently he's more mad then he lets on about Sasuke not being back yet.

"It was a rhetorical question, Leader-sama." I say. He glares at me. Not in the mood for rhetorical questions, huh? "Fine, I get it. I'll go retrieve the lost puppy."

He glares at me again. "Go."

I go.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the Village Hiddn in the Mist, the first thing I see is Sasuke.<p>

It's kind of hard to miss him when he's chained to the Village Gates. Did I mention he's unconscious?

Well, you would be too, if you lost that much blood, but still, he's Sasuke Uchiha. He's not supposed to have blood. Anyways, it's a good thing he's still alive, because Pein would kill him if he died.

Then he'd probably kill me . . .

"Well, since he's not dead, and my doom isn't in the near-future, as far as I can see anyways, I unchain him.

His wounds have already closed, but I have to reopen some of them up again because of infection. Then I have to close them again. When I'm all done, I let him rest.

He wakes up two and a half days later, hungry, thirsty, and cranky. Very cranky.

I seriously thought about just killing him there and totally forfeiting my mission. Of course I didn't, I didn't come all this way to kill him. That could've been done on the first day! Also, I'm a good girl; I don't do that to my asshole ex-teammate. I'm seriously debating on whether I should change that though…

"I thought you prided yourself on your medical ninjutsu." He sneers.

"I do." I reply blandly. Keep calm, Sakura, you've dealt with worse. Like Hidan, or Deidara. Even Kisame gets like this.

"Then where's my water?" He demands.

I give him a look that says he's an idiot. Which he is. "We're near the Village Hidden in the Mist. You wanna know where your water is? Try the question where your water _isn't_." I retort. See, I'm totally calm and not biting his head off.

"In my mouth, obviously." He says with such a straight face that I can't help it. I slap him. But I'm still a good girl.

"What the Hell?" He yells.

I glare at him for 10 full seconds. Then I multitask, I speak _and_ glare. "There's water _everywhere_ but in your mouth. There's an easy way to fix your problem. _Open it._ Just _breath_ and you'll get a mouthful of water."

And, surprisingly, that's _exactly_ what he does. Opens his mouth and breaths.

"Fucking idiot!" I snarl. Then I throw my water bottle at him. Not because I want to give him water, but because I wanted to throw something remotely heavy that will bruise, not cut. I'm _not_ healing him again.

"You _said_ that's what I had to do." He growls.

"You know what else I say you have to do? Go jump off a bridge."

* * *

><p>When we get back to the base, Hidan and Kakuzu are there, but Tobi isn't. Deidara is though.<p>

Apparently some Leaf shinobi ambushed him on his way to his mission in the Sand. He yelled for Tobi to retreat and meet back at the base.

Tobi isn't back yet, so he's probably in the Sand fulfilling his mission.

I find Pein and report my mission. When I'm done, I ask what Deidara's and Tobi's mission was.

"To destroy Suna, but without Deidara there, I doubt Tobi can accomplish that." Pein sighs. "He wants to rule the world, but he has absolutely no power."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Don't you know who he is?" Then the door opens and Sasuke walks in.

"Sakura. It's been bugging me ever since you joined, when you said you wouldn't love someone who abandoned you to try to kill off the rest of his clan. What did you mean by 'try'? Itachi's dead. I _did_ kill off the rest of my clan." He says pointedly.

"You _both_ don't know? But you have both the Rennigan _and_ Sharingan. I don't have either. How'd you miss it?"

"What?" Pein asks.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demands.

"You guys are really slow, you know that? Tobi is an Uchiha. In fact, he's _Madara _Uchiha." I say.

"Sakura!" Hidan yells, probably from the other side of the base.

"Dismissed." Pein says, deep in thought.

I leave, and then it finally sinks in. I can't believe I waved it off before. That's what I get for staying so long in the Akatsuki.

But it doesn't matter because I still heard it:

Deidara's and Tobi's mission was to destroy Suna- Deidara came back-Tobi didn't-But Tob's Madara- He alone could destroy all of the Fire Nation.

Gaara's the Kazekage. My twins are in Sand. My whole family might be dead.

"Sakura!" Hidan yells, running up to me. I nod to him and try to get to my room. I just wanna be alone.

"Hey, don't ignore me. I heard you swore at Sasuke on your mission. I thought you didn't swear." He says.

"I don't." I say, not really thinking. I'm already at my room, trying to get my stupid door open. I'm not really thinking all that great right now, so instead of crawling into bed and bawling my eyes out, I'm paying a lot of attention to Hidan's useless conversation.

"But you did, didn't you? Sasuke said you did. Hey, even though two months are up, I haven't sworn yet. You got my into a stupid habit. Or maybe it's a fucking disease!" He actually looks truly terrified.

"Hidan, you just swore." I sigh, still trying to open the stupid door.

"I did? I did. Yeah! I did, didn't I? Ha! Fucking stupid habit is gone! Do you need me to open that?"

"Yeah, thanks." I say, suddenly really tired.

Right when Hidan opens my door, Deidara runs down the hall. "Tobi's back! And he completed the mission!"

It was like two gallons of coffee were poured into me. I was suddenly racing in the opposite direction of Deidara. To where Tobi was.

When I see him, I yell his name. He turns towards me.

"Did you completely destroy Suna?" I demand, practically screaming it.

"Sakura-chan!" He yells.

Then he opens his mouth to answer my question.

END


	6. The Answer

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I got school and my Birthday's tomorrow... So here it is, already up to Chapter 6. Oh, and Next chapter's in Gaara's P.O.V.!**

History

Ch.6

He's about to answer my question when out of nowhere, Pein and Sasuke appear.

"Let's go, Tobi." Sasuke sneers.

"Okay! Sorry, Sakura-chan, I'll talk to you later." He smiles.

"Wait!" I yell, but they're already gone. "Damn!" I swear for the second time in my life.

"I knew you could swear! Man that sounds like fucking music coming out of your mouth!" Hidan says, when he catches up to me.

"I don't swear." I say. "Hey, where's Deidara?" _Maybe he knows if there were any survivors…_

All of a sudden, a flash of yellow rushes past us yelling about Tobi's return.

"Deidara!" I yell. He immediately stops.

"Hey Sakura! Did you know? Tobi's back! He must've completed the mission! Man, I was so worried that I'd lose _another_ partner!" He says, talking a mile a minute.

"Deidara, calm down. I need you to tell me something. Deep breaths." I say.

He takes three really fast breathes.

"Deidara, breath in. One, two, three, four, breath out. Rinse and repeat." I say. He laughs and takes another breath.

"What do you need?" Deidara asks, finally calming down.

"Did Tobi tell you if he completely destroyed Suna? Were there any survivors?" I ask.

"I didn't ask about survivors, but I know he destroyed Suna. He said he took down every building." Deidara explains.

"Okay." I say. Gaara might've escaped. Then I remember who I'm with. The Akatsuki. "Good." I say, trying not to look suspicious.

"Sakura, you okay?" Deidara asks. "You seem really off."

"And you're really pale." Hidan chimes in. I forgot he was there. "I know what'd cheer you up! A good Jashin Sacrifice!"

"That would only make it worse!" Deidara yells. "You're the only person who would be comforted by that. Now, a good explosion on the other hand…"

"Thanks guys, but I really just want to be alone. Besides," I say, trying to assure them because I know they mean well. "I'm a medical ninja. I know when to help myself."

"You sure?" Deidara asks. "I could always-"

"Shut up. Just leave her. She knows how to get happy again." Hidan growls at him. When Deidara doesn't, Hidan grabs his collar and drags him away.

"Thanks Hidan." I say and head back to my room.

* * *

><p>"So your mission was a success, Tobi?" Sasuke asks.<p>

"Yep! Tobi is a good boy! He completed a mission!"

"You did." Pein agrees. "But how did you do it _alone_?"

"What do you mean? Deidara-sempai-"

"Was here. Deidara came back here when some Leaf shinobi ambushed you two. He said to fall back and meet up at the base. But you didn't. You kept going." Pein says.

"So you completely destroyed Suna without the help of Deidara's bombs." Sasuke says. "But Tobi isn't powerful. He can't do something like that alone. Unless…"

"He's someone else." Pein finishes. "Someone like a Rinnegan user."

"Or a Byakugan user." Sasuke adds.

"Or maybe, just maybe, a _Sharingan _user. Like Sasuke here."

"What are you talking about? Tobi doesn't have that kind of power."

"You're right. Tobi _doesn't _have that kind of power. Fortunately _Uchiha Madara _does."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tobi replies, his voice suddenly a lot more serious and deeper.

"Don't you mean _Tobi _doesn't know what we're talking about?" Sasuke sneers. "Because _you _sure as hell do, Madara."

"Tobi just glares at Pein. Ignoring Sasuke.

"Alright, you're correct. I'm Madara Uchiha. Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Oh, _we_ didn't-" Sasuke starts to say but gets cut off when Pein shoots him a look.

"What?" Madara asks. "You _didn't _figure it out? Who did, then? Who told you?" He demands.

"Sasuke, leave." Pein orders. Sasuke protests. "_Now, _Sasuke." He does.

"Who?" Madara demands again. After about thirty seconds of a stare off, Pein utters one word.

One name.

"Sakura."

* * *

><p>I stay in my room for three days. After I've thought some things through, and straighten some things out in my mind, I come to a conclusion.<p>

There's a possibility that the Kazekage survived. But it's _very _slim. And if I knew Gaara, he wouldn't leave the twins to die.

Unfortunately, I also know the Sand. They wouldn't let the Kazekage go back for two kids, even if they were his own.

Hell, Gaara's father, a former Kazekage tried to kill him. Not that Gaara's _trying_ to kill them, he just won't be able to _save _them.

In other words, there's a slim chance Gaara's alive, but an even _smaller_ chance the twins are.

But to find out for sure, I have to ask Tobi. Unfortunately, the last time I saw him, he was being dragged away by Pein and Sasuke.

I can only _guess_ what they discussed with him. You know, the weather, his mission, the Easter Bunny, his true identity, _him being Madara Uchiha_.

And finally, me. _I_ was the one that told them, so he's going to be all buddy-buddy with me, now that I've revealed his secret.

Great.

Just great.

But you at least have to try, right? Yeah, that's what I've been telling myself for the last twenty times he's turned me down.

And now it's try #21.

"Please, Madara?" I gave up calling him 'Tobi' when he smart-mouthed me the first ten times about being Madara. "Please just answer my questions!"

He just stared at me. For thirty seconds.

_Longest thirty seconds of my life!_ Not counting the time when I laughed at Sasuke's hair. That seemed longer because they were _all_ staring at me.

"Fine." He consents at last. "What are they?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell, hopping up and down.

"It's only because I've lived acting like Tobi for as long as you've been alive. _At least._" He sighs. Damn, he's old!

"Thank you, Tobi!" I say, if it wasn't for him, this stubborn Uchiha would've _never_ answered my questions!

"Questions?" He asks, getting impatient.

"Yeah, I wanted to know when you destroyed Suna, if there were any survivors." I say.

"Yeah, actually there were. This kid with puppets was protecting the Kazekage and some blond chick. He died, but those two escaped."

"The Kazekage did?" I ask, pretending to sound incredulous instead of relieved. But I'm also really sad.

My twins…

"Yeah, he and the blond were carrying two kids. They escaped too." Sorrow gone, a huge sense of relief almost crushes me.

"They tried to get him out of there alone, but he fought all of them. Blondie too. They wouldn't leave without the kids." He keeps talking, but I don't pay attention.

When he notices I'm in my own world, he walks away. I sink to my knees and cry my heart out.

_Thank Kami!_

Then I think, 'They escaped, but where'd they go?' I run after Madara again.

The tears are gone and a new sense of dread fills me.

"Madara! Where'd the Kazekage escape to?" I yell.

He looks over his shoulder and replies. "Last I saw, Konoha."

The one place I can never return to.

Because I'm a traitor.

-+End+-


	7. The Persuasion

History

Ch. 7

-Gaara's Point Of View-

"Hey, it's the Kazekage!" Izumo shouts.

"I can see that." Kotetsu says, annoyed.

"Did you come for Naruto?" Izumo asks.

"Well, we did send the fastest falcon, of course he'd come!" Kotetsu yells.

"Naruto?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's the new Rokudaime. Danzo died in some kind of accident or something. Anyways, Naruto's the new Hokage!" Izumo smiles.

"Yeah, but watch out. I think Danzo messed with Naruto's and Lady Tsunade's minds. Now there's some weird rumors about Sakura floating around." Kotetsu warns.

"Yeah! And… well, some other things…" Izumo covers when he sees Kotetsu's warning look.

"What? What is it?" I demand.

"Well, it's best if you don't mention her to Naruto. You don't have to worry about Tsunade, she's passed away. Anyways, it's a bad subject to talk about in public. Go to Shikamaru." Kotetsu advises.

"Yeah.." I trail off. "C'mon Temari, lets get the twins some food. Then I'll get everything out of Shikamaru." I say. We walk away.

"Hey." Izumo says to Kotetsu when we've left. "We still don't know why he's here."

"It doesn't matter. He's Kazekage." Kotetsu yawns and leans back in his chair.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Sakura's a traitor? Why does my wife have a bounty on her head?" I yell at Shikamaru.<p>

"Firstly, don't yell at me. I'm just telling you the facts. Secondly, she's _technically_ your fiancee." Shikamaru sighs.

I calm myself down. It doesn't get you anywhere when you yell at possibly the only ally you have in Leaf about Sakura's innocence.

"Okay, tell me again. Everything from the start." I say and he does.

He tells me _everything._

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Naruto. The new Hokage, huh?" I ask.<p>

"Yeah!" He yells and slaps my back-hard. "Believe it! I told you I'd make it!"

"Yeah, you did. Look Naruto, I'm going to get straight to the point. It's great you're Rokudaime, but I didn't come here for that. Actually, I never had the time to read your letter. The Sand was attacked.

"By the Akatsuki. There was only one of them, but he was enough. He attacked the Village and completely destroyed it. Only Temari and I escaped. Besides the twins." I inform.

"Twins? You had kids, Gaara?" He jokes, but I can tell he's seriously thinking about the information I just gave him.

"Yes. With Sakura."

He immediately stiffens. "With Sakura? She's a traitor to Leaf. _Please don't mention her name again._" He says. The last part, I can tell, is a threat.

"You know that isn't true. My wife isn't someone who would willingly go to the Akatsuki, and you know it."

"She would if Sasuke was there." He spits out.

"Only to get him back. For you. She knows you think of him like a brother. And _you _know she's not in love with him anymore. She loves me now. Otherwise we wouldn't have kids."

A little flicker of doubt crosses his face. He quickly covers it up. _He's such a bad ninja, but if he wasn't, I wouldn't call him a friend._

Instead, he'd be like Danzo.

Only worse.

* * *

><p>It took three months for Shikamaru and I to completely convince Naruto of Sakura's innocence. We broke Danzo's hypnotism.<p>

Unfortunately, the other Shinobi nations heard about the Sand being destroyed and demand that we go to war with the Akatsuki.

Shinobi nations against Akatsuki.

"No." I decline immediately.

"Why not?" The Mizukage asks.

"You need to stand strong and fight, little boy." The Tsuchikage comments.

"Yes. The Tsuchikage is right. You need to fight." The Raikage growls.

"You're wrong. They _want_ us to go to war with them. We shouldn't take their bait." I say. _And Sakura's still with them! I can't let them go to war with her still out there!_

"Listen, little boy, your village was wiped out completely by some guy in an orange mask. And you're telling me you don't want to defend them?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"There isn't anything to defend anymore. I'm not going to throw my life away for revenge either. I have better things to do." I reply coolly.

"Besides, if my information source is correct, which it is, it's not just _some guy in an orange mask,_ it's Madara Uchiha." I almost grin at the look on their faces.

The first one to speak after that is the Mizukage. "If that's true, then right now, our only choice _is_ to go to war."

"No! You can't-" I start out.

"Then it's decided." The Raikage barks out. "We're now at war with the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" I yell.<p>

"Hey, calm down. At least go into a different room so they can sleep." Temari sighs.

We walk into Naruto's living room. Everybody's here: Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Naruto, and I.

"So what's the plan?" Chouji asks.

"Yeah. What're we going to do?" Ino asks, concerned.

"Well, first of all, Sakura's not a traitor." Naruto says. They all look at him like he's an idiot. Because he is.

"We already know that." Neji says, crossing his arms.

"What?" Naruto shouts.

"You were the only one, besides Lady Tsunade, hypnotized." Sai remarks.

"Geez, you guys! You knew all along?" Naruto yells.

"Shut up." Temari glares. "They're sleeping." She points in the twins' direction in Naruto's spare bedroom.

"Sorry" Naruto stage whispers. Temari glares back at him.

"So now we're going to war with the Akatsuki." Shikamaru sighs. "What a drag."

Temari punches him when she sees my face.

"Oww." He winces. She points to me. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that."

I sigh dejectedly. "Sakura…"

END

Hey peeps, sorry, but I just noticed that it doesn't put my time skips in the chapters... I never saw that before. This must've been a hard story to read because of that, sorry... lemme see what I can do...


	8. The War The Love of my Life

History

Ch.8

This is war.

Akatsuki vs. Shinobi Nations.

And I'm on the wrong side.

At first I didn't believe Pein when he said we're going to war. I believe him now, though. Kinda hard not to when you're knee-deep in dead bodies.

I'm fighting four shinobi, two from Mist, one from Rain, and one from Cloud. I kill off two of them- the one from Rain and from Mist-and three more guys pop up.

I hate war.

I take a quick look around and see that Karin and Zetsu are dead, and Hidan's headless. It looks like he'll stay that way since Kakuzu is a little busy at the moment.

I get back to my own fight when three poisoned senbon fly at me.

"Remember me?" A familiar boy with brown hair and blue eyes smirks.

"The bartender's boy." I say sadly.

"Yep. I became a ninja, and would you believe it? my specialty is poisoned senbon needles. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be at that old, run-down bar."

"I'm so sorry." I wipe away tears, his and my own.

"Being a ninja is great, what're you talking about? I've had the time of my life! After this though, I think I'm going to go back home. To see my pops." He coughs up blood.

I kneel down to the dying boy. "I'm so sorry." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles up at me.

Then a stray kunai gets lodged into his throat. He dies.

I take it out and throw it. It gets deflected back at me and I've found my next opponent, since I already killed the others.

Naruto. The Rokudaime.

I toss a series of paper bombs at him. _C'mon girl! He's been hypnotized by Danzo! He's not good old Naruto!_ He uses his wind nature chakra to deflect them. I take out a small scroll and perform and Earth style jutsu. He uses his wind chakra again.

I smile, forming a plan.

He throws some kunai at me and I deflect them easily. Then he charges. _Ah, ah, ah, Naruto. You know about my chakra induced strength. Then again, better to fight the devil you know, right?_

Then I realize it's a trap. I quickly jump back and avoid one of Deidara's stray bombs and whatever Naruto planned.

"Dammit, Deidara! Keep your bombs to yourself!" I yell.

"Yes, Your Highness!" He yells back before blowing something else up.

"You're fighting me!" Naruto yells.

"You don't think I know that? Excuse me for not wanting to die!" I sneer.

"You're the one who started this war! In war you die!" He yells, charging at me again.

I throw five kunai at him. Three of them have paper bombs. He deflects them and takes one of my paper bomb ones, and purposely throws it at Deidara.

I laugh, but just a little.

"Nice." I compliment when he's close enough to hear without me shouting.

We fight a while with just kunai and hand-to-hand combat.

Scratch, cut, gash, repeat.

By the time we jump apart, I'm dead tired. He is too. I got him really good on the arms, and one on the face, but he got me in one leg, and cut the tendons in one of my hands.

I try to heal it, but suddenly two Mist Jonin join the fight. Damn, it sucks to have a bounty on your head. You're always a target.

"Leave!" Naruto yells at them. "This is my fight!"

But they don't leave, not until they both die. But I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't mean leave the world, he meant leave the battle. Oh well, they're gone now.

He grimaces, but gets back to the fight. He hits my with some kind of wind tornado thing. _Damn_ does it hurt!

It's about time I get rid of him!

I try jumping away- because I _really_ don't want to fight my former teammate- when I catch Sasuke's eye and he mouths one word.

_Weak._

I go ballistic. I run straight over to him and throw as many senbon and kunai as I can.

"Idiot!" He yells.

"I'm not weak. Stupid, but not weak." I growl.

Then Naruto somehow gets between us and shoves a sword into Sasuke's heart, and almost into mine, but I dodged at the last second.

So it gets me in the stomach instead. Sasuke drops to the ground, dead.

I scream at Naruto. _Damnit! He was my mission! I was supposed to bring him back for you, Naruto! You idiot! I was _this _close! Do you know how long it took me to gain their trust?_

Without thinking, I take out another Earth scroll. I hit him with a barrage of rocks. It completely surrounds him.

He uses his wind tornado jutsu to block all the rocks and that's when I get out my fire scroll.

I send a flurry of Fireballs at him. He doesn't notice until it's too late.

That's when I snap out of my anger spell.

"Naruto! Move!" I yell. Then I fall flat on my back when he sends a wall of wind my way, saving me from yet another one of Deidara's bombs.

The last thing I see of him before he gets engulfed in flames is his stupid grin.

_He's not hypnotized. It's good 'ol Naruto._

I'm unconscious for about five minutes. When I wake up, I can't get to my feet. Too much blood loss.

I've also wasted too much chakra so healing is out of the question.

_So this is where I die, huh?_

A kunai flies at me and lodges itself into my calf. A different one hits my arm three seconds later. Then, one comes dangerously close to my neck.

Then it stops. Completely. My vision is blurred, and all my muscles hurt, my cuts burn, and I can feel bruises forming.

_I'm losing too much blood…_

How come nobody's finishing me off? I'm completely defenseless, and I have a bounty on my head.

It's not like they can't see me. Pink hair isn't hard to miss, even if it is covered in blood and mud.

Then I notice it. A sand barrier protecting me.

I turn my head to the side, and guess who I see, walking as if he were taking a stroll through a garden. I smile. It seems like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Why, it's the love of my life, my husband-to-be, the one, the only,

Gaara.

End

Any mistakes? Please Review! I love that little button when it gets pressed!

Oh, and next chapter is the last one, I'm pretty sure... Anyways, review! all you have to do is put a happy face or something, it doesn't have to be words!


	9. The End

History

Ch.9

Gaara's P.O.V.

When I saw Naruto go down in that fiery haze, I knew Sakura was on the other end of it.

I knew because she made that scroll while she was with me in Suna. I was the first and last person she showed that scroll to.

The reason I was the last-until now- was because we were training together so we could see the scrolls power and as soon as she used it, she hated it.

She said it held too much destructive power. And it does, because it turned Naruto into ash in twenty seconds flat.

So, I raced to where I knew Sakura to be. And sure enough, there she was, lying on the ground with kunai sticking out of her like a grotesque rag doll.

I sprinted towards her, putting up a sand barrier around her when a kunai came dangerously close to her neck.

Finally she looks over to me and smiles. Smiles. It's a sweet little smile so she probably thought I was walking through a field of flowers.

I almost smiled myself at the difference between her vision and the real world.

* * *

><p>He smiles at me. When he's walking towards me without a care in the world, he smiles. I'd laugh but my lungs feel like they're on fire.<p>

Then he reaches me and he has tears falling down his cheeks. But the smiles still there and suddenly it all comes back to me.

I'm about to die.

Blood loss… Is my first thought, and apparently his too, because he uses what little medical ninjutsu I taught him to try and save me.

But my lungs, blood loss wouldn't make me feel like I was drowning.

So poison.

I open my mouth to tell him, but he's already talking to me.

"I know you're not a traitor, Sakura. I know. I know about the mission, and what you had to go through for almost four years. I'm so sorry Sakura. I promise it'll never happen again. I promise." I smile at him. That would be really nice.

"I love you Sakura. You're my wife." At this I smile again, this one not as sad as the last one. "I love you so much. You're smart, gorgeous, funny, cute, and I loved waking up with you in my arms. I'm very lucky to have found someone like you.

"The twins are the best gift you've ever given me. They just turned four not too long ago, but you already know that, don't you?" If the Akatsuki heard this, then they'd understand why for the past three years I've been overly happy for no reason on one special day-My twins' birthday.

"You know what their first words were? Mommy and daddy. I'll never forget that. You probably won't either. That day you smiled like you were the happiest person alive.

"You were beautiful. I love you Sakura. I love you so much. You're strong and resourceful, and I have to say, you have one heck of a husband.

"Trust me when I say he is very faithful and lucky. He won't ever leave you, he'll never hate you, and he'll always be thankful you chose him. Trust me, he loves you very, _very_ much.

So please, please don't leave me. Please Sakura."

I smile up at him; both of us have tears streaming out of our eyes like never ending waterfalls.

At some point, he took my hand in his and held it up to his face.

"I'm sorry." I say as loud as I can, so of course it's about as loud as a whisper. I put a little more effort into it. 150% not just 100%.

C'mon, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm an over-achiever. "Gaara, I love you, but I have to go soon."

"Saku-" I shush him.

"You have to listen, I don't have much strength left. Tell Hinata I'm sorry about Naruto. It's okay if she doesn't forgive me. Also, please burn that scroll.

"Don't let the Akatsuki win the war either. Madara has some boring plans for the future… Make the twins have a good future. Tell them that mommy loves them, and that I'll always be with them." I stop to gather a bit more strength.

"Don't let them believe Danzo's lies. Tell my friends I love them and that I'm sorry.

"I am, sorry, I mean. Very sorry. Gaara, this was my last mission, I was going to just be medical and live in suna with you.

"I love you so much, and you got it wrong, I was the lucky one. Thank you for having me. I love you just as much as you love me, if not more. And I'm sorry.

"Truly, very sorry."

"I love you Sakura! I love you, I love you, I love you! Please don't leave me!" He cries out. When she closes her eyes and her hand goes slack, He cries harder.

"Sakura!"

I feel a soft touch on my cheek and I look up to see Sakura's smile. All of a sudden there's a ringing in my ears.

_I love you_ is what I hear.

* * *

><p>"If I knew I was going to go down in History, I wouldn't have had kids, and I definitely wouldn't have left those kids in Konoha-<p>

Because they are going to get shunned along with Gaara because of me. I should've never accepted Tsunade's mission."

And some advice to the young ninja out there: Don't ever say 'this is my last mission' because you don't know how right you might be.

END

So? How was it? Please tell me if it was good or bad cuz I really don't know. I was revising it in my notebook, and it sounded kind of tacky and like it changes a lot throughout the story.

Like she could fight the story easily but she can't fight when it comes to war… So seriously, please tell me if it's good or bad!


End file.
